Laurie Anderson
Laura Phillips "Laurie" Anderson (born June 5, 1947)6 is an American avant-garde artist, composer, musician and film director whose work spans performance art, pop music, and multimedia projects.2 Initially trained in violin and sculpting,7 Anderson pursued a variety of performance art projects in New York during the 1970s, making particular use of language, technology, and visual imagery.1 She became widely more known outside the art world in 1981 when her single "O Superman" reached number two on the UK pop charts. She also starred in and directed the 1986 concert film Home of the Brave.8 Anderson is a pioneer in electronic music and has invented several devices that she has used in her recordings and performance art shows.4 In 1977, she created a tape-bow violin that uses recorded magnetic tape on the bow instead of horsehair and a magnetic tape head in the bridge. In the late 1990s, she developed a talking stick, a six-foot (1.8 m) long baton-like MIDI controller that can access and replicate sounds.9 Contents 1 Early life and education 2 1970s 3 1980s 4 1990s 5 2000s 6 2010s 7 Inventions 7.1 Tape-bow violin 7.2 Talking stick 7.3 Voice filters 8 Discography 8.1 Studio albums 8.2 Spoken word album 8.3 Live albums 8.4 Compilation albums 8.5 Collaborations 8.6 Singles 9 Music videos 10 Films 11 Television 12 Audiobooks 13 Bibliography 14 References 15 Further reading 16 External links Early life and education Anderson was born in Glen Ellyn, Illinois on June 5, 1947, the daughter of Mary Louise (née Rowland) and Arthur T. Anderson.10 She graduated from Glenbard West High School. She attended Mills College in California, and eventually graduated from Barnard College magna cum laude and Phi Beta Kappa, studying art history. In 1972, she obtained an MFA in sculpture from Columbia University.11 Her first performance-art piece—a symphony played on automobile horns—was performed in 1969. In 1970, she drew the underground comix Baloney Moccasins, which was published by George DiCaprio. In the early 1970s, she worked as an art instructor, as an art critic for magazines such as Artforum,12 and illustrated children's books13—the first of which was titled The Package, a mystery story in pictures alone.14 1970s She performed in New York during the 1970s. One of her most-cited performances, Duets on Ice, which she conducted in New York and other cities around the world, involved her playing the violin along with a recording while wearing ice skates with the blades frozen into a block of ice; the performance ended only when the ice had melted away. Two early pieces, "New York Social Life" and "Time to Go," were included in the 1977 compilation New Music for Electronic and Recorded Media, along with works by Pauline Oliveros and others.7 Two other pieces were included on Airwaves, a collection of audio pieces by various artists. She also recorded a lecture for Vision, a set of artist's lectures released by Crown Point Press as a set of 6 LPs. Many of Anderson's earliest recordings remain unreleased, or were only issued in limited quantities, such as her first single, "It's Not the Bullet that Kills You (It's the Hole)". That song, along with "New York Social Life" and about a dozen others, were originally recorded for use in an art installation that consisted of a jukebox that played the different Anderson compositions, at the Holly Solomon Gallery in New York City. Among the musicians on these early recordings are Peter Gordon on saxophone, Scott Johnson on guitar, Ken Deifik on harmonica, and Joe Kos on drums. Photographs and descriptions of many of these early performances were included in Anderson's retrospective book, Stories from the Nerve Bible.15 During the late 1970s, Anderson made a number of additional recordings that were released either privately or included on compilations of avant-garde music, most notably releases by the Giorno Poetry Systems label run by New York poet John Giorno, an early intimate of Andy Warhol.16 Among the Giorno-released recordings was You're the Guy I Want to Share My Money With, a double-album shared with Giorno and William Burroughs (the original release had one LP side for each artist, with the fourth side triple-grooved, one for each, so the listener would hear a different track, depending on the position of the needle). In 1978, she performed at The Nova Convention, a major conference involving many counter-culture figures and rising avant-garde musical stars, including William S. Burroughs, Philip Glass, Frank Zappa, Timothy Leary, Malcolm Goldstein, John Cage, and Allen Ginsberg.17 She also worked with comedian Andy Kaufman in the late 1970s.18 1980s In 1980 Anderson was awarded an Honorary Doctorate from the San Francisco Art Institute. In 1982 she was awarded a Guggenheim Fellowship for Creative Arts—Film.11 Anderson became widely known outside the art world in 1981 with the single "O Superman", originally released in a limited quantity by B. George's One Ten Records, which ultimately reached number two in the British charts. The sudden influx of orders from the UK (prompted partly by British station BBC Radio 1 playlisting the record) led to Anderson signing a 7-album deal with Warner Bros. Records, which re-released the single.19 "O Superman" was part of a larger stage work titled United States and was included on the album Big Science.20 Prior to the release of Big Science, Anderson returned to Giorno Poetry Systems to record the album You're the Guy I Want to Share My Money With; Anderson recorded one side of the 2-LP set, with William S. Burroughs and John Giorno recording a side each, and the fourth side featured a separate groove for each artist. This was followed by the back-to-back releases of her albums Mister Heartbreak and United States Live, the latter of which was a five-LP (and, later, 4-CD) recording of her 2-evening stage show at the Brooklyn Academy of Music.10 She also appeared in a television special produced by Nam June Paik broadcast on New Years Day 1984, entitled "Good Morning, Mr. Orwell" (the title being inspired by Orwell's novel 1984).21 She next starred in and directed the 1986 concert film Home of the Brave and also composed the soundtracks for the Spalding Gray films Swimming to Cambodia and Monster in a Box. During this time she also contributed music to Robert Wilson's "Alcestis" at the American Repertory Theater in Cambridge, Massachusetts. She also hosted the PBS series Alive from Off Center during 1987, after having had produced the short film What You Mean We? for the series the year before. What You Mean We? introduced a new character played by Anderson: "The Clone", a digitally alerted masculine counterpart to Anderson who later "co-hosted" with her when she did her presenting stint on Alive from Off Center. Elements of The Clone were later incorporated into the titular "puppet" of her later work, Puppet Motel. In that year, she also appeared on Peter Gabriel's album So, in the song "This is the Picture (Excellent Birds)". Release of Anderson's first post-Home of the Brave album, 1989's Strange Angels, was delayed for more than a year in order for Anderson to take singing lessons. This was due to the album being more musically inclined (in terms of singing) than her previous works.22 The single "Babydoll" was a moderate hit on the Modern Rock Charts in 1989. 1990s In 1991, she was a member of the jury at the 41st Berlin International Film Festival.23 In the same year, Anderson appeared in The Human Face, a feature arts documentary directed by artist-filmmakers Nichola Bruce and Michael Coulson for BBC TV. Anderson was the presenter in this documentary on the history of the face in art and science. Her face was transformed using latex masks and digital special effects as she introduced ideas about the relationship between physiognomy and perception. Her varied career in the early 1990s included voice-acting in the animated film The Rugrats Movie. In 1994 she created a CD-ROM titled Puppet Motel, which was followed by Bright Red, co-produced by Brian Eno, and another spoken-word album, The Ugly One with the Jewels. This was then followed by an appearance on the 1997 charity single Perfect Day.24 Anderson started dating Lou Reed in 1992, and was married to him from 2008 until his death in 2013.2526 In 1996, Anderson performed with Diego Frenkel (La Portuária) and Aterciopelados for the AIDS benefit album Silencio=Muerte: Red Hot + Latin produced by the Red Hot Organization. An interval of more than half a decade followed before her next album release. During this time, she wrote a supplemental article on the cultural character of New York City for the Encyclopædia Britannica27 and created a number of multimedia presentations, most notably one inspired by Moby-Dick (Songs and Stories from Moby Dick, 1999–2000).28 One of the central themes in Anderson's work is exploring the effects of technology on human relationships and communication. 2000s Life on a String appeared in 2001, by which time she signed a new contract with another Warner Music label, Nonesuch Records. Life on a String was a mixture of new works (including one song recalling the death of her father) and works from the Moby Dick presentation.29 In 2001, she recorded the audiobook version of Don DeLillo's novel The Body Artist. Anderson went on tour performing a selection of her best-known musical pieces in 2001. One of these performances was recorded in New York City a week after the September 11, 2001, attacks, and included a performance of "O Superman." This concert was released in early 2002 as the double CD Live in New York.30 In 2003, Anderson became NASA's first artist-in-residence, which inspired her performance piece, The End of the Moon.3132 She mounted a succession of themed shows and composed a piece for Expo 2005 in Japan. In 2005, Anderson visited Russia's space programme—the Gagarin Cosmonaut Training Centre and mission control—with The Arts Catalyst and took part in The Arts Catalyst's Space Soon event at the Roundhouse to reflect on her experiences. She was part of the team that created the opening ceremony for the 2004 Olympic Games in Athens. Later that year, she collaborated with the choreographer Trisha Brown and filmmaker Agnieszka Wojtowicz-Vosloo on the acclaimed multimedia project O Zlozony/O Composite for the Paris Opera Ballet. The ballet premiered at the Opera Garnier in Paris in December 2004. Anderson has also collaborated with William S. Burroughs, Jean Dupuy, Arto Lindsay, Bill Laswell, Ian Ritchie, Peter Gabriel, Perry Hoberman, David Sylvian, Jean Michel Jarre, Brian Eno, Philip Glass, Nona Hendryx, Bobby McFerrin, Ryuichi Sakamoto, Dave Stewart, Peter Gordon, Adrian Belew, Hector Zazou, and Lou Reed. From the late 1990s Anderson and Lou Reed collaborated on a number of recordings together.33 Anderson contributed to "Call on Me" from Reed's collaborative project The Raven, on the tracks "Rouge" and "Rock Minuet" from Reed's Ecstasy, and "Hang on to Your Emotions" from Reed's Set the Twilight Reeling; Lou Reed contributes to the tracks "In Our Sleep" from Laurie Anderson's Bright Red and "One Beautiful Evening" from Anderson's Life on a String. They were married on April 12, 200834 in a private ceremony in Boulder, Colorado.35 Nonesuch Records, a book of drawings titled Night Life, and a brand new album released in 2010 called Homeland. Anderson performing Homeland in 2007. In 2005, her exhibition The Waters Reglitterized opened at the Sean Kelly Gallery in New York City. According to the press release by Sean Kelly,36 the work is a diary of dreams and their literal recreation as works of art. This work, created in the process of re-experiencing or re-working her dreams while awake, uses the language of dreams to investigate the dream itself. The resulting pieces include drawings, prints, and high-definition video. The installation ran until October 22, 2005. In 2006, she contributed a song to Plague Songs, a collection of songs related to the 10 Biblical plagues. In 2006 Anderson was awarded a Residency at the American Academy in Rome. She narrated Ric Burns' Andy Warhol: A Documentary Film, which was first televised in September 2006 as part of the PBS American Masters series. Anderson also performed in Came So Far for Beauty, the Leonard Cohen tribute event held in the Point Theatre, Dublin, Ireland, on October 4–5, 2006. Recent releases include a re-release of her first album, Big Science on Material from Homeland was performed at small work-in-progress shows in New York throughout May 2007, most notably at the Highline Ballroom on May 17–18, supported by a 4-piece band with spontaneous lighting and video visuals mixed live throughout the performances by Willie Williams and Mark Coniglio, respectively. A European tour of the Homeland work in progress then took place, including performances on September 28 and 29, 2007, at the Olympia Theatre, Dublin; on October 17–19 at the Melbourne International Arts Festival; in Russia at the Moscow Dom Muzyky concert-hall on April 26, 2008. The work was performed across the Atlantic in Toronto, Canada, June 14, 2008, with husband Lou Reed, making the "Lost Art of Conversation" a duet with vocals and guitar, with his ambling style contrasting with Anderson's tightly wound performance. Anderson's Homeland Tour performed at several locations across the United States as well, such as at the Ferst Center for the Arts, Atlanta, Georgia; The Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts, New York City; and Harris Theater for Music and Dance in Millennium Park, Chicago, Illinois, co-presented by the Museum of Contemporary Art, Chicago.37 Anderson was awarded the 2007 Gish Prize for her "outstanding contribution to the beauty of the world and to mankind's enjoyment and understanding of life."38 2010s In 2015 with Kronos Quartet, after performing LANDFALL in Chicago's Harris Theater In February 2010, Laurie Anderson premiered a new theatrical work, entitled Delusion, at the Vancouver 2010 Olympic Games. This piece was commissioned by the Vancouver 2010 Cultural Olympiad and the Barbican Centre, London.39 Anderson was honored with the Women's Project Theater Woman of Achievement Award in March 2010. In May/June 2010, Anderson curated the Vivid Live festival in Sydney, Australia together with Lou Reed.40 Her new album Homeland was released on June 22. She performed "Only an Expert" on July 15, 2010 on the Late Show with David Letterman, and her song "Gravity's Angel" was featured on the Fox TV show So You Think You Can Dance the same day. She appears as a guest musician on several tracks from experimental jazz musician Colin Stetson's 2011 album New History Warfare Vol. 2: Judges. Anderson developed a theatrical work, entitled "Another Day in America". The first public showings of this work-in-progress took place in Calgary, Alberta in January 2012 as part of Theatre Junction GRAND's 2011–12 season and One Yellow Rabbit's annual arts festival, the High Performance Rodeo.41 Anderson was named the Inaugural Distinguished Artist-In-Residence at The Experimental Media and Performing Arts Center(EMPAC)at the Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute in Troy, New York in May 2012.42 Anderson (middle) with husband Lou Reed (left) and performer Amadeus Leopold in 2010. Anderson received the Honorary Doctor of Arts from the Aalto University School of Arts, Design and Architecture in 2013.43 In June/July 2013, Anderson performed "The Language of the Future" and guest curate at the River to River Festival in New York City.44 In November 2013 she was the featured Guest of Honor at the B3 Biennale of the Moving Image in Frankfurt, Germany45 Inventions Anderson has invented several experimental musical instruments that she has used in her recordings and performances. Tape-bow violin The tape-bow violin is an instrument created by Laurie Anderson in 1977. It uses recorded magnetic tape in place of the traditional horsehair in the bow, and a magnetic tape head in the bridge. Anderson has updated and modified this device over the years. She can be seen using a later generation of this device in her film Home of the Brave during the "Late Show" segment in which she manipulates a sentence recorded by William S. Burroughs. This version of the violin discarded magnetic tape and instead used MIDI-based audio samples, triggered by contact with the bow. Talking stick The talking stick is a 6-foot-long baton-like MIDI controller. It was used in the Moby-Dick tour in 1999–2000. She described it in program notes as follows: The Talking Stick is a new instrument that I designed in collaboration with a team from Interval Research and Bob Bielecki. It is a wireless instrument that can access and replicate any sound. It works on the principle of granular synthesis. This is the technique of breaking sound into tiny segments, called grains, and then playing them back in different ways. The computer rearranges the sound fragments into continuous strings or random clusters that are played back in overlapping sequences to create new textures. The grains are very short, a few hundredths of a second. Granular synthesis can sound smooth or choppy depending on the size of the grain and the rate at which they're played. The grains are like film frames. If you slow them down enough, you begin to hear them separately. Voice filters A recurring motif in Anderson's work is the use of a voice filter which deepens her voice into a masculine register, a technique which Anderson has referred to as "audio drag".46 Anderson has long used the resulting character in her work as a "voice of authority" or conscience,46 although she later decided that he had lost much of his authority and instead began utilizing the voice to provide historical or sociopolitical commentary,47 as he does on "Another Day in America", a piece from her 2010 album Homeland. For much of Anderson's career, the character was nameless or called the Voice of Authority, although more recently, he was dubbed Fenway Bergamot at Lou Reed's suggestion.47 The cover of Homeland depicts Anderson in character as Bergamot, with streaks of black makeup to give her a moustache and thick, masculine eyebrows. In "The Cultural Ambassador", a piece on her album The Ugly One with the Jewels, Anderson explained some of her perspective on the character: (Anderson:) I was carrying a lot of electronics so I had to keep unpacking everything and plugging it in and demonstrating how it all worked, and I guess I did seem a little fishy—a lot of this stuff wakes up displaying LED program readouts that have names like Atom Smasher, and so it took a while to convince them that they weren't some kind of portable espionage system. So I've done quite a few of these sort of impromptu new music concerts for small groups of detectives and customs agents and I'd have to keep setting all this stuff up and they'd listen for a while and they'd say: So uh, what's this? And I'd pull out something like (Bergamot:) this filter, and say, now this is what I like to think of as the voice of authority. And it would take me a while to tell them how I used it for songs that were, you know, about various forms of control, and they would say, now why would you want to talk like that? And I'd look around at the SWAT teams, and the undercover agents, and the dogs, and the radio in the corner, tuned to the Super Bowl coverage of the war. And I'd say, take a wild guess. Discography Studio albums Album and details Peak positions US CH DE GR NL NZ SE UK Big Science Date released: 1982 Record label: Warner Bros. 124 – – – – 8 – 2948 Mister Heartbreak Date released: 1984 Record label: Warner Bros. 60 19 – – 23 12 46 9348 Home of the Brave Date released: 1986 Record label: Warner Bros. 145 – – – – 14 34 – Strange Angels Featuring Bobby McFerrin Date released: 1989 Record label: Warner Bros. 171 – – – – – – – Bright Red Date released: 1994 Record label: Warner Bros. 195 – – – – – – – Life on a String Date released: 2001 Record label: Nonesuch/Elektra Records – – 84 – – – – – Homeland Date released: 2010 Record label: Nonesuch/Elektra Records – – 62 49 4150 – – – – Spoken word album The Ugly One with the Jewels (1995) Heart of a Dog (Soundtrack) (2015) Live albums United States Live (boxed set) (1984) US No. 192 Live in New York (2002) Compilation albums Talk Normal: The Laurie Anderson Anthology (2000) Collaborations You're the Guy I Want to Share My Money With with William S. Burroughs and John Giorno (1981 ~ Giorno Poetry Systems) song: "This Is the Picture (Excellent Birds)" with Peter Gabriel (1986, So ~ Geffen / Charisma) Zoolook by Jean Michel Jarre (1984 ~ Disques Dreyfus) song: "Speak My Language" (1993; Faraway, So Close! Soundtrack ~ SBK Records / ERG) A Chance Operation: The John Cage Tribute with text by John Cage (1993 ~ Koch International Classics) song: "Enquanto Isso" with Marisa Monte (1994, Verde, anil, amarelo, cor de rosa e carvão ~ EMI-Odeon) (1994, Rose and Charcoal ~ Blue Note Records) song: "Una hoja, una raiz" (One Leaf, One Root) with Diego Frenkel (La Portuária) and Aterciopelados (1996, Silencio=Muerte: Red Hot + Latin ~ H.O.L.A Records) song: "Je me souviens" by Jean Michel Jarre (2000, Métamorphoses ~ Sony Music) song: "Gentle Breeze" with Lou Reed (2004, Mary Had a Little Amp – a preschool education benefit CD ~ Epic) song: "The Fifth Plague" (the Death of Livestock) (2006, Plague Songs ~ 4AD) The Stone: Issue Three with John Zorn and Lou Reed (2008 ~ Tzadik) song: "The Electrician" (2009, Music Inspired by the Film Scott Walker: 30 Century Man ~ Lakeshore Records) Femina by John Zorn (2009 ~ Tzadik) New History Warfare Vol. 2: Judges by Colin Stetson (2011 ~ Constellation) song: "Rely on Me" with Jean Michel Jarre (2015, Electronica 1: The Time Machine ~ Columbia) Singles "O Superman" (1981) No. 2 UK;48 BE (Vl) No. 19; IRL No. 11; NL No. 10; NZ No. 21 "Big Science" (1981) "Sharkey's Day" (1984) "Language Is a Virus" (1986) "Strange Angels" (1989) "Babydoll" (1989) No. 7 US Modern Rock "Beautiful Red Dress" (1990) "In Our Sleep" (1994) "Big Science 2" (2007) (Currently available only on iTunes) "Mambo and Bling" (2008) "Only an Expert" (2010)51 The single "Sharkey's Day" was for many years the theme song of Lifetime Television. Anderson also recorded a number of limited-release singles in the late 1970s (many issued from the Holly Soloman Gallery), songs from which were included on a number of compilations, including Giorno Poetry Systems' The Nova Convention and You're the Guy I Want to Share My Money With. Over the years she has performed on recordings by other musicians such as Peter Gabriel, Lou Reed, and Jean Michel Jarre. She also contributed lyrics to the Philip Glass album Songs for Liquid Days, and contributed a spoken-word piece to a tribute album in honor of John Cage. Music videos Formal music videos have been produced for: "O Superman" "Sharkey's Day" "This is the Picture (Excellent Birds)" "Language Is a Virus" (from Home of the Brave) "Beautiful Red Dress" In addition, in lieu of making another music video for her Strange Angels album, Anderson taped a series of 1- to 2-minute "Personal Service Announcements" in which she spoke about issues such as the U.S. national debt and the arts scene. Some of the music used in these productions came from her soundtrack of Swimming to Cambodia. The PSAs were frequently shown between music videos on VH-1 in early 1990. Films Dearreader: How to Turn a Book Into a Movie – 1974 System ohne Schatten/Closed Circuit – 1983 Home of the Brave: A Film by Laurie Anderson – 1986 What You Mean We? – 1987 Hotel Deutschland – 1992 The Rugrats Movie – 1998 (provided character voice) Life on a String – 2002 Hidden Inside Mountains – 2006 Heart of a Dog (2015) Television The New Show - musical guest, 1984 Saturday Night Live – musical guest, 1986 52 Alive from Off Center – host, 1987 Space Ghost Coast to Coast – guest 1996 53 The David Letterman Show – guest 2010 54 Audiobooks The Path to Tranquility by His Holiness the Dalai Lama – co-narrator, 1999 The Body Artist by Don DeLillo – sole narrator, 2001 Nothing in My Pockets – two-part sound diary recorded in 2003, orig. 2006 French radio broadcast, booklet with text and photography (Dis Voir, 2009) ISBN 9782914563437 (also published in French) Bibliography United States (HarperCollins, 1984) ISBN 0-06-091110-7 Empty Places (A Performance) (Harper Perennial, 1991) ISBN 978-0-06-096586-0 Stories from the Nerve Bible: A Twenty-Year Retrospective (HarperCollins, 1994) ISBN 0-06-055355-3 Dal vivo (Fondazione Prada, 1999) ISBN 88-87029-10-5 Night Life (Edition 7L, 2007) ISBN 3-86521-339-1 References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Ankeny, Jason. "Laurie Anderson Biography". AllMusic. Retrieved 12 June 2016. 2.^ Jump up to: a b Fletcher, Kenneth R. "Anderson: The celebrated performance artist discusses Andy Warhol, NASA and her work at McDonald’s". Smithsonian. Retrieved 12 June 2016. 3.Jump up ^ Hermes, Will (June 25, 2010). "Electronic Expressions in the Service of the Soul". The New York Times. 4.^ Jump up to: a b Sachs, Ben. "Electronic musician Laurie Anderson takes to the big screen". Chicago Reader. Retrieved 12 June 2016. 5.Jump up ^ Holden, Stephen (February 28, 1999). "MUSIC; They're Recording, but Are They Artists?". The New York Times. Retrieved July 17, 2013. 6.Jump up ^ "Artists:Laurie Anderson". The Record: Contemporary Art and Vinyl. Retrieved February 8, 2011. 7.^ Jump up to: a b Amirkhanian, Charles. "Women in Electronic Music – 1977". Liner note essay. New World Records. 8.Jump up ^ "AE160D Unit 11: Laurie Anderson". Archived from the original on December 1, 2007. 9.Jump up ^ ""The Performing Artistry of Laurie Anderson," by Don Shewey". Donshewey.com. Retrieved October 2, 2011. 10.^ Jump up to: a b "Laurie Anderson Biography (1947–)". Filmreference.com. Retrieved October 2, 2011. 11.^ Jump up to: a b Handy, Amy (1989). "Artist's Biographies – Laurie Anderson". In Randy Rosen; Catherine C. Brower. Making Their Mark. Women Artists Move into the Mainstream, 1970–1985. Abbeville Press. pp. 237–238. ISBN 0-89659-959-0. 12.Jump up ^ "Music Article 0026". Amazings.com. Retrieved October 2, 2011. 13.Jump up ^ "Art:21 . Laurie Anderson . Biography . Documentary Film". PBS. Retrieved October 2, 2011. 14.Jump up ^ Papageorge, John. "Interview with Laurie Anderson". Silicon Valley Radio. Web Networks, Inc. Retrieved November 10, 2011. 15.Jump up ^ "Laurie Anderson". Otherminds.org. Retrieved October 2, 2011. 16.Jump up ^ "Laurie Anderson profile at". Discogs.com. June 5, 1947. Retrieved October 2, 2011. 17.Jump up ^ "UbuWeb Sound – The Dial-A-Poem Poets: The Nova Convention". Ubu.com. Retrieved October 2, 2011. 18.Jump up ^ Laurie Anderson, Stories from the Nerve Bible. 19.Jump up ^ Singularia (2009). Singularia: Being at an Edge in Time : a Meditation and Thought Experiment While Crossing the Galactic Core. Singularia. p. 187. ISBN 9780980757415. 20.Jump up ^ "Laurie Anderson official web site". Laurieanderson.com. Retrieved October 2, 2011. 21.Jump up ^ Feng, Emily (September 5, 2014). "1984". 'Good Morning Mr. Orwell': A Look Back at the Nam June Paik Video That Greeted 1984. http://asiasociety.org/. p. 1. Retrieved 11 April 2016. External link in |publisher= (help) 22.Jump up ^ "CG: Laurie Anderson". Robert Christgau. Retrieved October 2, 2011. 23.Jump up ^ "Berlinale: 1991 Juries". berlinale.de. Retrieved March 21, 2011. 24.Jump up ^ "Laurie Anderson". IMDb.com. Retrieved April 24, 2014. 25.Jump up ^ "Lou Reed and Laurie Anderson Wed – Weddings, Laurie Anderson, Lou Reed". People.com. April 25, 2008. Retrieved October 2, 2011. 26.Jump up ^ "Laurie Anderson Says Final Farewell to Lou Reed". Yahoo Music. October 6, 2013. Retrieved October 7, 2013. 27.Jump up ^ "Encyclopaedia Anderson", The New Yorker, July 16, 2001 28.Jump up ^ "Review: Laurie Anderson's 'Moby' – the big blubber". CNN. Retrieved May 7, 2010. 29.Jump up ^ "Laurie Anderson: Life on a String". Archived from the original on January 14, 2009. 30.Jump up ^ May, Krista L. "Laurie Anderson: Live in New York – PopMatters Music Review". Popmatters.com. Retrieved October 2, 2011. 31.Jump up ^ Stamberg, Susan (July 3, 2004). "NASA Gives Space to Artist in Residence". NPR. Retrieved February 8, 2011. 32.Jump up ^ "Moon and Stars Align for Performance Artist". The Washington Post. June 30, 2004. Retrieved May 7, 2010. 33.Jump up ^ "Interview With Laurie Anderson". Transmitmedia.com. Retrieved October 2, 2011. 34.Jump up ^ Aleksander, Irina (April 23, 2008). "Morning Memo: Lou Reed and Laurie Anderson Make it Legal". Observer.com. Retrieved October 2, 2011. 35.Jump up ^ "6 Music – Laurie & Lou's big day". BBC. Retrieved April 24, 2014. 36.Jump up ^ "Sean Kelly : Laurie Anderson : The Waters Reglitterized" (PDF). Laurieanderson.com. Retrieved April 24, 2014. 37.Jump up ^ "Calendar". Laurie Anderson. Retrieved August 8, 2011. 38.Jump up ^ "The Dorothy and Lillian Gish Prize". Benny Labamba. Retrieved October 2, 2011. 39.Jump up ^ "Delusion: A new work by Laurie Anderson". Retrieved January 2, 2010. 40.Jump up ^ "Vivid Live". Archived from the original on July 22, 2010. 41.Jump up ^ "Another Day in America by Laurie Anderson". 42.Jump up ^ Janairo, M. (May 12, 2012). BRIEF: EMPAC names Laurie Anderson distinguished artist in residence. Times Union (Albany, NY). 43.Jump up ^ "Aalto University School of Arts, Design and Architecture to award eight honorary doctorates". Aalto University. Retrieved August 13, 2014. 44.Jump up ^ "Laurie Anderson". Rivertorivernyc.com. Retrieved April 24, 2014. 45.Jump up ^ "Laurie Anderson". Facebook.com. Retrieved April 24, 2014. 46.^ Jump up to: a b "vancouver 2010 Winter Olympics | Olympic Videos, Photos, News". Vancouver2010.com. Retrieved April 24, 2014. 47.^ Jump up to: a b "Use your delusion". Archived from the original on February 21, 2010. 48.^ Jump up to: a b c Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums (19th ed.). London: Guinness World Records Limited. p. 23. ISBN 1-904994-10-5. 49.Jump up ^ Hung, Steffen (2015). "Laurie Anderson - Homeland". lescharts.com. Retrieved 2015-10-04. 50.Jump up ^ Hung, Steffen. "Laurie Anderson - Homeland". lescharts.com. Retrieved 2015-10-04. 51.Jump up ^ "Only an Expert by Laurie Anderson". Nonesuch.com. October 2, 2011. Retrieved October 3, 2015. 52.Jump up ^ "Laurie Anderson - Musical Guest Appearance". Saturday Night Live Archives. 1986-04-19. Retrieved 2015-10-04. 53.Jump up ^ "Episode 32 – "Art Show"". Jimdavies.org. December 18, 1996. Retrieved November 1, 2013. 54.Jump up ^ Laurie Anderson - Only An Expert (Live Letterman) 2010, retrieved 2015-10-04 Further reading Golden, Barbara. "Conversation with Laurie Anderson." eContact! 12.2 – Interviews (2) (April 2010). Montréal: CEC. Mutant,Mite. "Talking with Laurie Anderson." Mutant Renegade Zine #7, June 1996. Nicom, John. "Homeland insecurity: Laurie Anderson takes uncompromising look at how America has changed." LJWorld.com. September 12, 2008. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to: Laurie Anderson (category) Wikiquote has quotations related to: Laurie Anderson Official website Laurie Anderson at the Internet Movie Database "Talk Normal: The Laurie Anderson Anthology (Liner Notes)". Archived from the original on January 11, 2001. Some Notes on Seeing: The Waters Reglitterized by Laurie Anderson for exhibition 2005 "Eclectic Laurie Anderson visits Ames". Archived from the original on August 18, 2003. "NASA Art Program". Archived from the original on December 1, 1998. Guardian interview. A Life of Storytelling. An interview with Laurie Anderson, 2016 Video by Louisiana Channel Advice to Young Artists. An interview with Laurie Anderson, 2016 Video by Louisiana Channel Category:1947 births Category:Living people Category:People from Glen Ellyn, Illinois Category:American female classical composers Category:American classical composers Category:American female singers Category:American contemporary artists Category:American experimental musicians Category:American multimedia artists Category:American performance artists Category:American female composers Category:American women performance artists Category:American women poets Category:Art rock musicians Category:Artists from New York Category:Avant-garde singers Category:Barnard College alumni Category:Columbia University School of the Arts alumni Category:Experimental composers Category:Mills College alumni Category:Singers from Illinois Category:Nonesuch Records artists Category:Performance art in New York City Category:Rome Prize winners Category:American spoken word poets Category:Warner Bros. Records artists Category:Women in electronic music Category:20th-century American musicians Category:Lou Reed Category:20th-century women artists Category:Experimental pop musicians Category:Art pop musicians